All Of Your Tears
by lilambi
Summary: Summary: When tears of sorrow and betrayal fall down the face of Ayane, some hurtful things are said and done. But to who, she really isn't sure.
1. Default Chapter

All Of Your Tears

Summary: When tears of sorrow and betrayal fall down the face of Ayane, some hurtful things are said and done. But to who, she really isn't sure. Chapter One

Confessions

Flashback

Kasumi stood helplessly pinned against the stonewall, struggling to free herself from Ryu's grip. His green eyes were locked with her brown ones but he kept his grip on her. Kasumi shut her eyes tightly, not knowing what else to do. Ryu's grip was the only thing keeping Kasumi from falling. She tried to rip herself from his grasp, but before she could, Ryu's lips latched onto hers.

After a moment, Ryu pulled away and Kasumi was thrown on to the floor. Kasumi looked up, trying to catch her breath, and realized Ryu's expression was no longer filled with confusion, but with hatred.

"You tried to kill her, didn't you?" Ryu asked, in his usual tone of voice.

Confusion crossed Kasumi's features, "What are you talking about? I-I would never..."

"I asked a straight question. I expect a straight answer." he droned, his tone more intense as he hesitated a moment before stretching out his hand to help Kasumi up.

Kasumi declined and stood up on her own, "I-I love you...why would I want to hurt you?" Kasumi looked up in time to catch a blush cross Ryu's face.

"Because sometimes, love hurts..."

"Not all the time!" Kasumi interrupted, "So why won't you believe me."

"I don't even know anymore, Kasumi."

"But..."

"I just want you gone."

End Flashback+

'I just want you gone...'

Kasumi was still dazed from that night. She just couldn't shake those words off. She hadn't seen him all weekend. Kasumi quickly snapped out of her thoughts upon noticing that Hayate was behind her.

"Why did you lie to him?" Hayate asked.

"Because some things are better left unsaid. What do you want?"

"He's my best friend. Imagine if I were to lie to him. What would be the consequences?" He droned, his face showing not an ounce of expression.

"It's none of your business, just leave me alone, Hayate." Kasumi said, turning her back to him.

When she turned back, he was gone."

Hayabusa walked silently, looking for something to preoccupy his mind, when he noticed Ayane. He ran up to her, noticing tears streaming down her face and realizing something was wrong.

"How are things going?" Ayane asked, humor tinting her voice, trying to make herself seem okay.

"Appearantly, not very well for you..." he was cut short as Ayane's form collapsed into his arms, "Are you okay, Ayane?"

"No, not really..." This time when she spoke, a bluch crossed Hayabusa's features.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ayane asked, taking notice of his slight blush, but before he could reply, Ayane slipped into unconciousness. Not knowing what else to do, he picked her up, being sure not to jostle her too much, and took her to his dojo.

When Ayane awoke, she noticed that she wasn't lying in her bed, but a strangely familiar one. She knew Ryu wasn't the type to just leave someone, but before she could look around, she was pushed back onto the bed. Looking up, her eyes locked with Hayabusa's.

"How do you feel?" he asked, fear tiniting his voice.

"Fine, really." she insisted as Hayabusa pushed some of her hair behind her ear. She felt that in some way, for the past week, that Hayabusa had been fliting with her. 'But that can't be true. He loves Kasumi...right?'

"Are you hungry or something?" he asked, standing up.

Before Ayane could reply, her stomach growled loudly, making her blush even more.

"I'll take that as a yes." he laughed, walking out of the room, leaving Ayane to herself.

'He really is flirting with me.' she thought, hardly taking notice of Hayabusa's presence, 'I can't believe this...wait...I thought he didn't like me...now I'm confused...'

"Uhm, can I get some tea?" Ayane asked sweetly.

"Sure, I guess." he smiled as he stood up and left the room.

While he was out of the room, Ayane decided to take a look around. She ravaged through some old papers and letters written to Kasumi until she noticed a letter with her name on.

'What! A letter...to me! Now I know he really likes me.' Ayane thought, opening the letter.

Dear Ayane,

I don't want to look into your eyes,  
You'll just decieve me with your eyes.

I don't want to let you into my heart,  
You'll just tear it all apart.

I don't want to look at your smile,  
You'll just make me cry after a while.

I don't want to say I love you,  
You'll just laugh and call me a fool.

I don't want to give you any part of me,  
Please just leave and let me be.

Love,  
Ryu

A look of disbelief crossed Ayane's features. She heard Hayabusa's footsteps and she quickly placed the letters back and slammed the drawer closed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, puzzled.

"Uhm...I think I should go, I mean, my father doesn't know I'm here and..."

"I already told Hayate to inform your father that you are spending the night." he explained.

'Spending the night!He must really want me! But...I-I can't do this, I can't.'

"What's this?" Hayabusa asked, picking up the letter off of the floor, "Oh!" he said, crumbling the letter up, "You must've read it, huh?"

"No, really, I have to go Ryu. I have to-"

"It's okay," he interrupted, blushing, "I was going to give it to you, but I thought you'd laugh at me."

First chapter...review please!

Later days

The authors


	2. Chapter 2

**All of your tears**

**I am so sorry. My computer was well.. needless to say not well. Any who when it was finally fixed I forgot what my names were! Please Forgive me! Here is your Reward.**

**Disclaimer- you know the drill.. But officially Ryu is My hubby. -**

**+ Last time +**

"What's this?" Hayabusa asked, picking up the letter off of the floor, "Oh!" he said, crumbling the letter up, "You must've read it, huh?"

"No, really, I have to go Ryu. I have to-"

"It's okay," he interrupted, blushing, "I was going to give it to you, but I thought you'd laugh at me."

Ayane looked harshly at Ryu as she shook her head." Laugh at.. you? Of all people, I have no right to laugh at you." Ayane said while taking the already crumbled note from Ryu and placing it in her pocket.

Ryu looked at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about mis-"

"I dont want you to lie to me Ryu!" Ayane yelled cutting Ryu off.

"But I-" Ryu stopped as his bedroom door swung open.

Ayane's eyes widened as her sister walked through the door shocking her and Ryu.

"Ayane?" Kasumi asked quizzically as she stepped in the room." What are you doing here?" She asked closing the door behind her.

Ryu and Ayane exchanged looks for a brief moment before the silence was broken.

"Ayane?" Kasumi asked checking her sisters expression.

"I was just leaving." Ayane said brushing past Kasumi and out the door. Ryu threw her an amazed and astonished look while she exited.

"Ayane…" Ryu mumbled as Kasumi quickly closed the door behind her exit.

"Now, where were we?" Kasumi said removing her coat.

Ayane wrapped her coat tightly around herself as the wind gusted around her. "Ryu." The constant name that kept running around in her head. Then another name came to mind "Kasumi.." Ayane clenched her fist tightly at the sound of her name going threw her head. "why does she always win? Don't I deserve to win sometimes. I mean-" Ayane hung her head low as she came back to reality. "I don't deserve him." Ayane said cursing herself. "Why did I even meet you?" Ayane looked up when she seen a familiar figure walk past her. "Hayate?" She said swinging around.

"It's about time I've seen you showing emotion for someone, never thought it be my best friend though."

Ayane blushed heavily as he mentioned her liking him.

"And I think that it's about time Kasumi let him go."

**Hahahah- happy now? Any way REVIEW please**


	3. Chapter 3

U know I dont own them k… but Ryu is still MINE!

Last time

"It's about time I've seen you showing emotion for someone, never thought it be my best friend though."

Ayane blushed heavily as he mentioned her liking him.

"And I think that it's about time Kasumi let him go."

Now moving on

"What do you mean its time she let him go? What are you planning?" Ayane said erasing the blush off her face.

"U do like him dont you? Alight then." Hayate said sounding reassuring. Ayane paused at he statement allowing him to continue. "Don't worry about what I'm going to do, Just do as I tell you got it?" Ayane stood blankly, after a few moments of silence she finally nodded her head. "Good! Now this is what you have to do…"

Ryu awoke to amber eyes looking into his. He flinched slightly when she cuddled into him.

"What are you doing here?" Ryu asked pushing her away.

Kasumi looked meaningful towards him. "What are you doing Ryu?" Kasumi wailed.

"Why are you here?" He asked rubbing his temples. "What happened yesterday?"

" We talked.. then I suppose after a while we got a little tired and fell a sleep." Kasumi said rolling her fingers

through his hair playfully.

"Great." Ryu said raising from his bed. " Now get out." Ryu stated while putting on some clothes.

"What .. What do you mean?"

"Leave please." Ryu said more pleasantly.

Kasumi sighed heavily and she too began putting on her clothes. She turned her head slightly before speaking. " You have a thing for Ayane don't you?" She asked in a whisper.

Outside --

"I don't know Hayate, I think that we should just forget about it. I mean he goes with Kasumi for gods sake! Why would I want him now?" Ayane said in a hush tone. " I remember when I first met him." Ayane said while blushing.

flash back -

Ayane stood aside the road awaiting for a taxi to appear. She sighed when one finally appeared. She swung her hands wildly through the air hoping that the driver might see her. Unfortunately he drove right past her. Ayane mumbled under her breathe how people can't see when they really need to.

(Then he came.)

"You have to do it like this." A voice that she would always remember to this day, but just not then.

"I pretty sure I know how to get a taxi." Ayane said waving to another one. Her second try was as unsuccessful as the first as he too drove right by. Ayane heard a small faint chuckle from behind her. She blushed as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"This is how you do it." He said as he placed out his hand. Ayane flinched as she heard him yell. "Taxi!."

Ayane looked around to see if his trick had worked and sure enough a taxi appeared in front of them.

"See, now if you had let me do that from the beginning then you could have been gone along time ago." He said while smiling.

(That beautiful smile.)

Ayane snapped back to reality as she realized that she was being pushed. "Hey what you doing?" Ayane yelped as the car door opened.

"If you dont get in they'll leave you. Now hurry up." He said closing the door.

"But what about you?" She yelled through the window.

"I'll wait for the next one." He yelled back.

Ayane looked through the back window as he appeared smaller and small to her until he was no longer visible.

End Flash back -

Ayane snapped back to reality as she suddenly rang the door bell, shocking Hayate.

Upstairs -

"Wonder who that is in a time like this?" Ryu mentally yelled to himself while dressing faster.

down stairs -

"Forget this I'm going up!" Ayane said running through the door.

"I don't think that's a good idea Ayane. We don't even know what he's doing.. Ayane?" Hayate looked up to see Ayane running up the stairs.

upstairs -

Ryu began to rush Kasumi.

"Come on, I can get you through the back door. Hurry up already!" Ryu yelled.

"Not like your parents don't know we-"

Door swings open and in pops Ayane

"Ryu?.. Kasumi?" Ayane looked back to one then the other as she slowly walked back out the room.

Yay! Like it? It's longer than normal so I hope it's better till next time! -


	4. Chapter 4

Last time

Door swings open and in pops Ayane

"Ryu?.. Kasumi?" Ayane looked back to one then the other as she slowly walked back out the room.

Now moving on

Ayane ran back down the stairs and out the door, passing and nearly knocking over the shocked Hayate.

"I don't believe that he- he… "Ayane wiped the tears forming in her eyes away. "I should of known.. Known that there is no place for someone like me in his heart." Ayane silently scolded herself. She turned quickly when she heard her name yelled. To her surprise, it was Ryu. She sighed and tried to clear her face. "What would he think if he saw you crying like a little child?" Ayane repeated to herself.

"Please.. Mi- Ayane please." Ryu pleaded seeing that she had already cried.

"What is there to explain? You Love Kasumi, my sister. I see nothing wrong here. You can't please everyone Ryu." Ayane mumbles so that only he can hear her.

"I'm sorry.. That I made you cry." He said wiping the tears away from Ayane's eyes.

Ayane quickly spat his hand away from her face.

"STOP IT!" She frantically yelled to him. "What are you trying to do? Are you trying to make her made at you? I CAN'T HAVE YOU!" Ayane yelled letting tears flow from her eyes causing her to cup her face in her hands.

"Ayane… I'm -" Ryu was suddenly cut off as a hand ran across his face. He snapped back to reality to see her hand still in the air.

Ayane looked into his eyes, they quickly turned from a tired emerald green to a somewhat dark lime green. She could tell that he was mad, but at this point she didn't care. She clicked her heels and turned her back to him and motioned Hayate to follow her a she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Las time -

"Ayane… I'm -" Ryu was suddenly cut off as a hand ran across his face. He snapped back to reality to see her hand still in the air.

Ayane looked into his eyes, they quickly turned from a tired emerald green to a somewhat dark lime green. She could tell that he was mad, but at this point she didn't care. She clicked her heels and turned her back to him and motioned Hayate to follow her a she walked away.

moving on

Ayane huffed as she walked faster trying to make sure she couldn't be stopped by the unpredictable Ryu. She quickly wiped her tears away. Making sure her brother didn't see them. She wished that she didn't hit him. He just pushed her buttons, right? No It couldn't be that. he hit him because of what he did, but why did she if he goes with her? That was HER boy friend not hers. What was she thinking in the first place why couldn't I keep my mouth closed. Now I dont even want to see him. But who am I kidding.. not wanting to see him..? Ayane balled her fist in frustration as she sped up a little more a bit faster compared to her brother who was fairly far behind. She sighed heavily to herself in frustration. She felt chills up her spine as someone quickly grabbed her from behind, their face buried into her back. She tried desperately to shake the person off, until she froze feeling tears run down her back She shook her head wildly while coming back to reality.

"Ryu?" she asked in a whisper. But to her surprise he didn't answer. She called to him once more feeling as though he didn't hear her an d to her surprised when she did his grip tightened around her waist. Was he trying to apologize to her? No she hit him why would he apologize? Was it because She seen him and Kasumi? If not that then why? Why was he crying. Ayane wondered to her self.

Ayane suddenly felt the grip loosen then she felt nothing at all. She quickly turned to face him seeing that her wanted to say some thing. But what?

I know you hate me but I haven't slept since…..9 yesterday so give me a break.

Review please!


End file.
